Herobrine: Maybe there is another way?
by pikamia555
Summary: this is meh story on how the legendary Herobrine gets captured by his brother Notch. what will happen? who will help him? will he be helped? OC of mine contained. this just came to me one day :3 please let me know of spelling errors and/or if things are unclear to point out
1. Chapter 1

"Hello brother..." a snicker was heard from the shadows.

The mysterious voice moved to the other side of an ally way.

"Did you come to this place to "play" like we used to? That would great!" the voice sounded like a sinister almost possessed masculine sound.

"Cut the crap Herobrine and come out." the eldest brother announced from the middle.

"awwww but i soooo wanted to do this unseen... awwwwwell it doesnt a greeting I was hoping for Notch, there is a problem... you're not bowing to me." Herobrine was fully out of the shadows facing his brother Notch. An unsettling wind blew around the two Gods. "Well brother its very odd how u wish to battle but yet... it's in your own town. Why is that? Do you have a plan?"

Hero opened his eyes and glared at Notch sending shivers down his spine. The white glow emitting from Herobrine's eyes would always strike fear into everyone. Even the great God Notch whom had created this world.

"Herobrine i want to battle once and for all. I want to finish this here and now. I have brought no support or backup from my army. Just you and me, like old times." the heavenly God unsheathed his sword, the diamond shinning in the only street Redstone light glowing greatly just from the presence of the two Gods.

"ahhh sounds delightful! I will be VERY happy to accept this INVITING invitation." a wide smile of teeth grew on Herobrines face. His eyes glowing brighter ready for a fight.

"go on make you're move brother. move brother. I'm waiting." Hero continued to smile as he beckoned Notch closer with his hand. Notch frowned at his brother's happiness. He knew what was going to happen to Herobrine and was very upset about it. But Notch still insisted it was right. Maybe it was? With great speed Notch thrust his sword at Hero but he easily leapt to the side.

"you're going to have to try harder." Hero sneered as he spun and lashed out his obsidian sword from his belt. As Notch leaned backwards to avoid contact he saw an opening at Hero's feet. He sliced towards Herobrine's legs but got caught off guard by Hero slicing down upon Notch's head. Pain exploded into his skull as he gasped. Not giving up he shot his sword forward with ought looking up.

A sickening sound was heard as sword met flesh and ripped through it. Notch turned his sword around and heard bone crack. Silence until a deafening scream was heard from the God of the nether. Leaving his sword, Notch shakily got up and jumped high into the air clinging onto a building and climbing to the top. Herobrine's eyes twitched in anger and pain as he pulled the sword out of his chest. As soon as the sword clattered to the ground he coughed up blood. With the metallic taste still in his mouth Hero spat the blood on the ground. Holding his chest with his hand Herobrine spat.

"COWARD!" and climbed up with Notch. blood followed were both the Gods went and Notch continued to jump from roof top to roof top. "stop running youre just making this worse for your own people! I guess you are crazy!"

Notch heard Hero from behind him. At inhuman speed the Gods tumbled by the cars and people walking and made it to another dark alley way.

At inhuman speed the Gods tumbled by the cars and people walking and made it to another dark alley way. "Look who's stuck..." Herobrine came to a halt trapping the injured Notch. Hero limped slowly forward readying his sword to come down again onto Notch, the light God said. "no, Look whos stuck now." hero panicked and looked behind himself to find creepers, skeletons, and zombies lined up behind them. "haha fool! These are my mobs that came to destroy you!" Herobrine hissed to Notch in front of him.

"No Herobrine, they are on my side. And the right choice was made by them." Notch grumbled eyeing Hero.

"n-no!" his cruel smile turned to a gasping frown. He turned his back to the mobs in anger. "You're loyalty is to ME and ME alone!" his eyes flared brightly again. The monsters looked at each other than turned back with cruel faces. Herobrine was in disbelief. His own creations turning their back on him. "UG! FINE I have no choice but to flee for now!" Herobrine hissed and dashed to a wall to the left of the shadowed ally. Cringing in pain he touched the wall, morphing into it with shadow, he disappeared. A long black hand reached into the wall after Him. More endermen teleported to help the first one. The four enders pulled out a knocked out Herobrine.

Notch slowly stood, the wound on his head healing slowly with dried blood. From his pocket he pulled out a bracelet. It was bulky and metal with blue buttons. Latching it on to the unconscious God. Notch gazed at his sleeping brother and sighed.

"He looks so peaceful now but when he wakes up he will never be peaceful again."


	2. Chapter 2

Hero POV

All I could see was black. Huh. Funny, usually i can only see white walls. (haha kuz of his eyes :3) maybe opening my eyes would be best?

I lazily opened my eyes. Where was i? I don't remember being here. I looked at my surroundings. It was unusually dark but my eyes lit it up. Suddenly I remembered what had happened. I jerked upwards but to my surprise I was flung backwards. I was chained to the floor? Ha! Nothing could stop me from escaping. I then took the right hand chain witch a strange bracelet was on me, and started pulling the hard metal. I completely regretted that. Before I could process what happened a large lightning bolt shot out from the strange contraption I was chained to. I screamed as my body seared with pain of the great shock. One enough to kill a normal human. But I could not die. But I could feel the pain. It kept going. Oh! The horrible agonizing feeling of a lightning bolt zapping you constantly when you are already supposed to be dead. Finally it stopped. My eyes dulled from the force of the electricity and power. It sucked the power out of my body! I felt weak…. My body flopped to the ground from the shock. And my white eyes closed. So tired…. Can't move…. i began to slightly groan. The electricity still flowing through my veins hurt like hell! Did I hear a door open? I once again opened my eyes to see that the lights were on. Still unable to get up I laid on the stone ground. I have never been shocked by lightning before and never will I want to. I looked at my surroundings and noticed redstone lamps were lighting the room. And I was at the center. My feet were chained also. The heavy metal hurt, that feeling of coldness digging into my skin was not satisfying. The stomping of shoes came towards me, but the feeling of defeat came in my gut, so I did not move. A boot slammed in front of my face, slightly surprising me. My tired body reacted poorly. Slowly slinking backwards with my back pressed again the strange metal contraption, I looked up from the boot and to the figures face.

"b-brother!" I gasped. He-he got me?! Its over! Im done! Im wasted!

Still unable to get up I used the machine for support to sit up

"brother! You must let me go! I-I didn't kno-" he cut me off.

"Herobrine. I'm so upset with you. You have killed millions of players. Tortured them. Soaked you're own two hands with their blood in joy and you expect me to buy that you "DIDN'T KNOW!?" Notch screamed. I didn't know what to think. Yes I had liked killing the innocence and hurting them… and torturing them….. and scaring them…. And maybe it was for my own satisfaction. But I had no clue what to say. Everything was slowly falling. All down into a pit of burning lava. All my plans, my whole life is ruined. Its all falling out of my reach, like crumbs out of your own hands. Down. Down. Down. Down. The drain. His foot lifted to my hand and stomped. Right on my palm, the bones shattered. He smashed my hand harder and harder turning his foot back and forth against my broken hand.

"stop brother. Please. You are hurting me." I weakly whispered. So exhausted that I could barely talk and barely feel the pain. He then brought up a fist. That is when I snapped. I can't stand my older brother hurting me. It is just something that never came to me when I thought of my older brother. His fist landed on my face and sent me hurling to the side from the godly power he used. The chains were short so they were quick to stop me from tumbling into a wall. "Now you know what defeat feels like, what pain really means. I'm so pissed at you. But I cannot even stand to see you like this. But I don't think I have a choice. Nor do I think I'm done. Brother. Remember when we were young? You would always be by my side when I needed help. You were not waiting in my shadow cowering. Too scared to even talk. You were right there. Maybe even in front of me. But you were never meant to rule. And that's just the way it was and is. You will never rule anything brother nor own anything. Nothing or anybody will be truly yours. But you can change brother. You can change everything and go back to my right-hand man. You just need to take a chance." Notch looked at the weak helpless me on the ground and frowned. I struggled to get up. Weakly placing my good hand on the ground and lifting my side up I looked at my "brother"

"No. you are wrong." I can. I can. I can! "I was the one in the shadows. I was never in front of you. I was NEVER right there I couldn't even TALK! It took all my strength my whole life to try and live up to your expectations. I wanted for you to be proud of me. To treat me like a brother not a helper. I looked up to you. You were all that I had. But you never believed in me the way I did. Brother. I still believe in you. But maybe I'm wrong and always have been. Maybe I shouldn't believe in you anymore. I don't need you're trust anymore. No matter what I do you hate me more each time. You will never understand how I feel. You will never be my actual brother. I thought you knew me better. Was I no more than you're right-hand man? Was I just a tool made for helping you? I don't know you anymore. I don't believe in you anymore."

A long silence was held before I spoke up again. "what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and rot? While you drink cool wine and have a "Herobrine has now been captured party!"' I waited, looking at the wall I almost flew into, holding my cheek.

"exactly." I heard before a door slammed shut.

Once again I was on the cold floor. A warm wet object slowly slid down the side of my face. I whipped it with my hand. Was I…. crying? Why am I feeling emotions now? I usually don't have many. Maybe only… revenge? And a twisted version of happiness. But I was feeling something else. Something bigger. Maybe regret? Great sadness too? I then felt too tired to even move. I was being drained of power. But I felt something else even greater then regret sadness and revenge. I did not realize this until later. It was loneliness that was driving me to sadness and insanity. Which was already created in my dark world.

My dark view of things. Or at least what they think is dark. Apparently im the evil one. Yes I am feared and yes I do kill people but that does not mean I am bad. In my white eyes, humans are the evil ones and must be stopped and yet. They don't go through what I had to. They never did. My past will be kept a secret and I was always determined to keep it that way. There is light and shadow. I was the shadow to be extinguished from the land forever that night. Well. I was supposed to be…


	3. Chapter 3

Herobrine captured

Chap 3

Weak. I felt so weak. I could barely move. Every part of my body aced. Oh how I longed to be out of this dungeon. It was quite dark I suppose it was night time just because no lights were on. I looked around, slowly examining my surroundings. (Don't forget about his eyes :I he can easily see around in the dark) I never bothered to look before so maybe I should now. I was bored as Hell. The walls were straight iron blocks with a bedrock floor. Damn. I wish I could morph into the ground bellow me. But sadly I cannot fade into shadow under me. I'm too weak as it is now to even try. And if I did try I would be shocked again. Nothing was unique about this room. All was white and black, but, maybe, I didn't like it. The colors that is. Maybe something more… cheerful? I think that would be nice. Yes… more… happy… maybe even… laughter? No! I have to stay myself. Myself is what I have to be. Myself is what I want to be. How long am I going to be stuck in here? Why does my brother have to do this? I can't heal my hand… will it stay broken forever? At least I have my other hand… this is bad… really bad. I have so many questions. No one will answer them though. Maybe if I just fall asleep… everything will be back to normal. Even before… _THAT._ Goodnight. My world shifted. Everything spreads apart. In a distance, that I cannot reach, burning my eyes. Trying to grab onto these memories like a mother cat trying to keep her kittens in the bed. But these kittens are to wild. They are evil rampaging kittens. Ones that I try to keep hidden away.

People may think of me as having no mercy, evil, cruel. But I have succeeded in taming myself. Hiding away the vicious me until something or someone unleashes my full power. A power that cannot be stopped not even I myself can stop it. The mother has succeeded in grabbing her little, innocent kittens. But she cannot maintain the power over her kittens forever. She needs someone else for help. But I don't. I can get out of this mess alone. But, not today. I'm just too tired. It can wait. I can make an escape plan later… I couldn't tell if I was knocked out or quickly fell asleep, but either way I was out. I didn't want to face the real world. My brother. I was done for. I had to admit it. There's no going back, I couldn't, and if it was possible I would go all the way back to when I was a boy. When everything was fun and games. A lovely cute, calm, feeling. I missed that very much.

Yes. I felt myself slipping; I was not knocked out before. I'm going to be sent off minecraft forever as a virus. Well I am a virus. And I can't really be sent off anyways. I can just find my way back in by destroying the codes. Huh. This is a cruel world I suppose. From my brother I've heard of a different world. Its much simpler. No monsters, just nice animals. And everything is… _different._ Weird right?

My thoughts were filled with questions and memories of the past. It was hard to sleep but I have no choice. I really need to get out. To take back my throne. My power. And my monsters. The mobs. They needed to be taught a lesson. How dare they turn their backs on me. Those back stabbing bastards. I'm not hesitant to teach them all a very important lesson.

I have a plan. For the past week they have been going as planned. The devise holding me down has not taken much power from me (it still does though) so I am to wait until I gain as much power as possible again and make my escape. I was not aware of this before getting trapped. I must not make sudden moves to make the machine go off.

* * *

It's been a long time now sense I was captured. I believe a month now sense I've seen the day light or the torches of my house. It's so agonizing to not do _anything. _Once in a while I would use the touch of my finger to send as little power as possible to it and crease dark shadow-like lines in the obsidian ground. With these lines I had wrote something: "_what you don't know is what usually gets you killed__" _


	4. Chapter 4

Herobrine Captured: chap 4

A door opened. I willed my eyes open slowly light flooded the room like water. A light footstep was heard then a gasp. It sounded like a girl's voice. I could only make out slight features of this girl. Long hair was down her back to her knees and she had a pointy cat tail and ears with an earring on one that looked like a piece of wrapped looked like a scarf at her sides, but it was moving and it had hands. I could not tell the rest of her features but she slowly entered the room. She was so very cautious I think she knows exactly who I am. But this is my chance. I slowly sat up at her presence and she flinched. Lights flickered on suddenly and she gasped again at the sight she saw. Blood trashed the floor and her eyes shook in fear. Her gaze landed on my face then she looked down.

"Oh, my Notch! You're hurt!"

wow she actually acknowledged something other than who I am and my eyes. But I quickly took a strong pose. I had stood up slowly and got in a fighting stance. She seemed confused as she looked at the chains holding my hands back. Then she shook her head and walked forward. I started growling at her as she came too close. Backing up one block she then sat down and but her blue backpack on the ground. She shuffled through it and took out what looked like a healing potion.

"_who are you?!"_ I shouted quickly at her. She was a little astonished and held the potion out. "mind if I use this on you? It will heal you." She ignored my question. "_I said who are you…? and why are you helping me?!_" I snarled at her. Stop ignoring my questions.

She lightly smiled and said. "I heard about the news of you getting captured. To tell the truth I was relieved but I thought it was a lie. I didn't actually know you were real. That day you were captured many people saw you and Notch running by. I was not one of them but something led me here to help you."

stop acting like you know me. like you are comfortable around me I can sense it. You're not comfortable at all. It's annoying. She lightly smiled. "my name is candycove. I already know your name but… please say it."

She's trying to make friends. I slightly recoiled.

"_what..? I don't need to say something all of you humans already know." _

In a flash one of the hands of her scarf shot out and jabbed my wound lightly. I couldn't use my powers to catch the scarf but I did see it coming. I crumpled and covered the wound lightly. Grunting in effort of not using any of my powers. This girl had a smart mouth I could already tell. I was unable to heal my wounds so they were not healing very well.

"see… you're not okay." She lightly giggled.

"_fuck you…" _ I spat at her. That bitch. Who does she think she is?

"we need to get out of here fast. There is a faulty in our towns now. With ought the evil monsters Notch has become too controlling and many people have become unhappy. With ought you there will be chaos itself."

Candycove undid the top of the glass bottle and reached the liquid to my mouth. I turned my head sharply swatting the potion out of her hand with my good hand. The potion flew in the air but she easily caught it with her scarf. How the FUCK does that even work?!

"come on now! Stop being so stubborn! Drink up! You really need it!" her blue eyes sparkled.

I cautiously eyed the bottle of red liquid. Sharply taking it and chugging it I tossed the bottle to the side. She stood up and looked around scrunching her nose in the scent of blood. Relief flooded her eyes as the scarf hand extended to a button on the wall. She lightly hesitated over the button blinked and jammed the button. The shackles on my wrists broke free but one in particular did not. A large metal bracelet was on my wrist. There was no way of taking that off.

"_Heheeheee…__"_

my powers…. They are returning to me. a wide grin stretched across my face. But I still needed all of my powers. Damn machine. I turned around to the large generator that has had me at my knees for months, and holding my palm at the machine fire licked out at the damn thing, Completely melting the strange contraption. Giggling again I turned to the girl. She shook were she stood.

"w-we s-s-should go now…" Candycove held her hands close and her scarf at her side. I should be at full power in a day… sighing at contempt I walked out the door with my hands behind my head. I sensed Candycove at the door looking around the corner.

"_well… what are you waiting for… lead the way out of this fucking dump._" She squeaked and rushed ahead of me.

what is she? Bi-polar? No guess not. Maybe? She is a cat though. First cat woman I have seen in a very long time. She must bring a lot of attention to herself. But where did she get that scarf of hers? It matches her outfit almost perfectly. Now I could see most of her features when she turns around and before as she was trying to hand me the bottle. At the ends of her hair it was colored a light pink and she was a brunet. Her tail and ears were completely blue and her shirt was pink. Her one candy earing was pink along with blue shorts and tall socks. She was wearing black knee high boots with laces up the front. Jeez they must take a long time to tie. The weird scarf was all pink with blue tips. Candycove literally looked like cotton candy.

"_where are we going anyway?" _ I asked rudely.

She stopped at this and turned around looking at the ground she blushed really hard. "m-my house I guess… only if you want to!" I was so confused at this point. "_whatever whelp just take me to this house of yours."_ I chillingly said as I closed my eyes.

I wonder if it's an actual tail… it's not moving. In fact it looks so unnatural. She spun around again marching through the small underground passage. I peeked out of one eye bringing a finger up to my mouth the tip lighting with a little flame just above. I lightly blew into the flame and it flung off my finger and onto the very point of her sharp tail. She stopped for a couple of seconds… then she screamed.

"OW!" moving her tail around her body she licked her fingers and pressed the tip and the light fire went out. Her eyes were watering. She lightly sobbed at the pain and her now burnt tip of her tail. I laughed hysterically. I didn't know it was an actual tail! My bad! that is the weirdest tail I have ever seen.

"why would you do that?" she sobbed as she looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"_you are seriously the weirdest mortal I have ever seen." _ And I meant it.

"will you say your name now?" she turned around again as light started appear from behind her. We were getting to the exit.

"_Herobrine."_


	5. Chapter 5

Herobrine captured

Chap 5

The glistening cave lit up as soon as we stepped out of the shadows. It has been a long time sense I had been outside. Especially in the daylight. I stopped and tightly squinted my eyes and examined my surroundings. There was a light breeze pulling at my brown hair and in front of me Candycove continued to walk with ought hesitation. The ground was littered with tall grass and a couple flowers hidden between the stems. The grass swayed and bended, it was quite beautiful. In the middle in front of us on a small hill there was a small house. It was lined with wood and was made with wooden planks. The windows were pink and blue. How odd.

"This is my house!" Candycove smiled turned around again and smiled slightly. By the sound of her heartbeat she was secretly scared out of her mind. She was hiding it so well. The pain still remained but my wounds were slowly healing by now. The dried blood lined my shirt. Looking down I sighed. I will get revenge. Why was there a random cave leading to a door in the bloody chamber in the first place?

"Let's get you cleaned up. And put some gauze on that..." She pointed directly at my chest.

"I don't need gauze" I sternly frowned at her. I could take care of myself. "And I can clean myself." Glaring her way as I stepped up the hill beside her. Candycove looked hurt.

"U-uh n-no I didn't mean it like that… you can bathe by yourself!" she looked away her face a light red. Was she embarrassed or blushing.

"Oh so you _**do **__want to_" I smirked a her shyness. A long time ago humans would not care in minecraftia if they were naked or not. But now being unclothed would be… _gross_ apparently. Crazy humans. They make me pissed. Awell it's not like I could do anything about it.

"_**No!**_ I didn't mean it!... N-not like that!" her face buried in her hands she pouted in more nervousness. Her face was a bloody red now. She was panicking. She was so scared. Candycove turned around as I grinned widely. And I snickered. '_Humans are so pathetic.'_ She started to head to her homes front door. I teleported infront of her door, put an arm on the side and said

"_Are you sure~?"_ I wanted to see what she would do for her reaction. It seemed I scared the wits out of her. And she screamed and fell backwards. "Oh my Notch!" she covered her mouth with her hand in a gasp. "You scared the crap out of me! Don't ever do that again!" she looked at me sternly and walked past me, Opening the door and I stepped inside her dark home. Candycove was already gone. A light turned on in the back of the house and all the rest lit up. Wow. She had an extremely modern house.

It seems I was in the kitchen for plates were in the sink and one of the cabinets was open to reveal clean cups and bowls. They were neatly ordered to the front of the cabinet to my right a small table was visible over a counter and had one seat to the right of it. The walls were a light blue paint and the countertops + table cloth were a light pink. This girl was all about pink and blue wasn't she?

"Hero, can you come here? You can wash up now. "She peaked her head around the corner of a doorway. And I slowly walked down the hallway to her. She seemed intimidated so her head returned to the bathroom. Stepping onto the tile, hot humid air filled my lungs.

It was a pleasant feeling one that I have not felt in a long time. My wounds were somewhat infected. I could use a nice bath. I turned to the girl.

"_Human, tell me how to use this."_ I commanded. Candycove blinked several times and looked at the strange source the water was falling from.

"oh this? You have never used one before? I hope you bathe yourself." She cringed a bit.

"_yes I bathe," _i looked at her like she was an idiot. "_I usually go into rivers."_

She blinked once more.

"what?!" immediately she directed my hand towards the handles. "This one you turn to add the cold water." She pointed to the second one. "and this one you turn to add the hot water. Got it? It's really simple. To turn it off just flick this lever." She demonstrated. Turning it back on, she grabbed some bottles to the back of the small tub. "Use this for your hair, and this is soap. And I will leave you to do the rest. Make sure you rinse your wounds really well but don't rub them. It will cause bleeding. I don't want a bloody bathroom please." She shrugged and started to leave then stopped. "oh and I will be going out to get more food at the market in town. Please stay inside."

Waves of uncertainness, and fear, drained from her, leaking through the hallways, a hint of guilt too. I wonder exactly why. She continued her walk out of the room and acted as though she was perfectly fine. I would tell her later. But for now I will listen and bathe in the clear water. Unusually clear water. It was a little alarming I would have to say but I undressed and slipped in the warm water. It almost reached the brim of the side and I relaxed against the back. The water was turning a sickly red. I could care less though.

Thoughts ran through my head at this time. Taking a glance at the whole in my chest I looked back up. Why was this girl helping me? Just think. _Me. _of all the things she has most likely helped in the past she chose me today. Huh what a weird human. I flicked the lever down and the water stopped running. The room was silent, Leaving me to my thoughts once again.

Time skip~ (no details pls)

Satisfied with the time I had in the bathroom I then dried myself with the towel she had left on the toilet. Putting back on my clothes I chuckled a bit. The gash on my chest was almost all the way healed but my shirt was entirely ruined a large hole was located in front of the gash and several rips and tears lined the sides and my pants. time to find the human.

She did tell me to not leave but it's a habit. And I don't know if she's going to go tell people the im free. I doubt she would, sense she's the one who freed me. Walking back down the hallway I stepped out the door. Shutting it tightly behind me I began to walk in the tall grass and flowers. Pigs and sheep roamed the flat land and I paid no heed to them. Getting to the edge of the field shadows were casted across my feet, sinking into them my senses were enhanced. Casting them out towards the city I traveled by shadow quickly there. Millions of people lived there. Candycoves anxiety made it so much easier to locate her. Her strong spirit filled my thoughts and I drifted in and out of buildings shadows to her. She was talking to a man at a booth with fruits and vegetables.

The man was flirting to her.

Candycove obviously took no interest in the man and left, with the food she had chosen and bread from other stores as quick as she could. That man made me seethe in jealousy. I don't know why but something about him giving her that look made me furious. I'd be sure to put him on the death list.

She then made her way to the right and after a bit of walking she turned to the right again, a dark alleyway was greeting her there. As soon as she entered it with ought hesitation I materialized above her on a roof top.

"_I certainly haven't had anything to eat in a long time."_ I licked my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay at the house!" Candycove whispered loudly to me. I was still on my stomach casually, with my head on my arms.

I grinned.

"_Did you think I could trust you?"_ this came as a big surprise to her. She looked at me for a brief moment.

"Yeah…" she looked away. What a stupid move for her. Quietly I morphed into the shadows underneath me and traveled down the wall, no one was nearby. She was taking a suspicious and dangerous way home. I came up beside her and swiped the bags from her hands, and swung them over my shoulder with one hand. "What are you doing?! You will get caught! And you are still injured! I'm so glad I bought you these. I was going to bring them too you, but the more clothes the better." She reached into the plastic bag on my shoulder and took out a turquoise shirt and dark blue jeans.

"_Put back the pants I just want the shirt. I can wear them later." _Waving her hand away she stuffed the jeans back in the bag. Throwing off the old shirt I had on I tossed it to her.

"_Dispose of this."_ She was a deep red and looked away. Easily pulling the new shirt on it felt a lot cleaner and less air-like. (lol.) I continued to walk as she folded the torn shirt in her arms lightly. Catching up to me she was silent.

"_What is wrong human? There is something other than me that is bothering you I can sense it."_

She looked down in shame. Most likely about me knowing about her fear for me. Then she shook her head. She would not talk. I left it at that.

Noises started. I stopped. Candycove looked at me and still not ready to talk she turned her head in question. She obviously did not want to talk still. Stubborn human. More were all around us. Feet shuffling, and cans moving.

"_Hush… we are surrounded." _I used telepathy. Candycove was in awe.

Getting in a fighting stance, a call from a rooftop was heard. I shoved the bags back into Candycoves grasp and readied my fists. Smelly men came from the shadows from behind and in front of us, some of the men gasped and ran as fast as they could away but other did not know of whom they were dealing with. A dirty man walked up in front of the rest. He was a deep tan and had dirt splotches covering his clothes and face. A messy beanie was covering his brown disgusting hair and he grinned.

"Hand us your money and no one will get hurt." He put his hand out.

AS IF?!

"Hero lets give them the money…" Candycove shivered from behind me.

"_Not a chance "_I said loud enough that all the homeless men could hear. "_filthy lowlife humans. Do you have any clue who I am?"_ the man took a step back when my eyes flashed dangerously.

"Woah whoa… I don't know who you are and why your eyes are like that but I suppose you are one of the upper class obviously." He snickered.

"_Don't mess with a God filthy human."_ In a blink his jaw was punched and he was sent flying back. I definitely broke his jaw. He was clutching it with a hand and gasping in pain as his eyes were rolling and flickered to the other men. He lifted up his hand as an order to attack, and most left in fear. But the others leapt with weapons of choice in hand at me and Candycove. Grinning wildly I grabbed ones arm and easily swung him around careful to get away from Candycove and not hurt her. I then swung him so hard his body was sent into a cement building making an indent. Blood littered the floor and walls were limbs were lost. The crimson already littered my new shirt and old pants spattering on my face. Ah… it felt good once more to fight. Adrenalin and power ran through my veins. Stretching my eyes wider I laughed in glee. My laughter ran around the ally way. Candycove shook in her place. She was absolutely terrified.

_Behind. _

An uppercut was given to the man.

_In front._

A girl was swinging an axe right in my face trying to hit me, Grabbing the axe before it even got close to my face I took it out of her hands.

It seemed like slow motion but I was using incredible speed.

"_Too slow."_

Her dull blue eyes widened in fear

"How" she mouthed.

I grabbed her whole head with one hand. Her gaze was laid on my palm. Cold sweat ran down her cheeks as she dug her nails on my arm, drawing blood. Her eyes were as wide as they could possibly be and they shook still intent on staring at the bright light at her nose. I tilted my head up to look at her terrified face, and put on a big smirk.

This was my favorite part.

"_Goodbye."_

The light brightened blinding her eyes as I squeezed harder on the tops and bottom of her face. The light then shot out like a laser and penetrated her head. More blood spattered the grounds and Candycove was cowering in a corner cover her eyes and crying. The headless body dropped onto its knees and landed on its side with a thump. The remaining humans left. The floor was a red blanket coating the ground. It reached were Candycove was sitting. My powers lusted for more. I was unstoppable! But my mind won and said that just showing these humans who was greater and stronger was enough. Happy with the results I walked casually back to Candycove with a wide grin on my face. Picking up the bags she dropped I said.

"_let's go home shall we?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Herobrine

Chap 7

The sky was a deep black and the moon was full. Stars streaked the sky in a messy manner. There were two figures trekking along under these stars. One of them walked with confident strides while the other sulked behind it. They arrived at a house in the middle of the large meadow, and opened the door to walk inside.

"You can sleep downstairs on the living room couch…" Candycove spoke finally after the long walk home.

Herobrine put the bags he was carrying onto the table to the right of the door.

"_Alright I guess so."_ Herobrine decided that he wouldn't pressure the human; she had just witnessed a brutal murder of people. Not only this. It was the first murder she had ever seen. Word would get out to the town in a couple of days because of the people that fled, that Herobrine was free. He should have killed them when he had the chance. Damn humans. Always getting in the way of everything.

Of course he completely forgot about Candycove.

Herobrine POV

Entering the house I put the bags on the table to my right and Candycove spoke.

"You can sleep downstairs on the living room couch…" she hesitated. She was still cautious around me.

Well I completely understand… I just murdered many people and I'm sure she did not enjoy the scents or sights like I did. But that was just so _wonderful~_ the feeling of power and adrenaline the great happiness I can feel tearing the limbs from humans bodies.

"Hero?" She looked at me then looked away and flicked a switch. The lights lit the small house up filling the area with light.

I was smiling evilly the whole time.

"_huh? Oh yeah that's fine" _

I followed behind her walking past the bathroom I arrived to the living room and the dark blue couch was facing a large T.V. laying down she exited the room, leaving me in my thoughts again. A little bit of time passed and outside was slightly illuminating the room, along with the white glow of my eyes. Scanning my surroundings again, there was a wooden table alone in the middle of the two couches and a pink flower was in the middle. The petals of the flowers were spread out and lively. Reaching my hand out I touched the closest flower. It shriveled at my touch and it spread to the others, turning a deathly black. I slowly took my hand away. Looking down I sighed. _What happened to me?_ Turning away from the flowers I laid on the couch putting my hands behind my head, and my feet on the end of the plush. Slowly closing my eyes the rain outside lulled me to sleep.

I don't sleep for a reason. But maybe this one time…

"_wake up Herobrine! I don't want to miss the birth of the enderdragon's daughter! She's coming out of her shell today!"_

_I felt my shoulders shake. My bed was very comfy and the sheets where up to my chin. I was snuggled up and pulled the sheets above my face._

"_I don't wanna! Why do I have too? Let me sleep!" turning over I grumbled._

_Suddenly my body lifted into the air._

"_Put me down, Notch! You know we are not supposed to use our powers!"_

_I flailed my arms around. _

"_Fine I'm waking up! Just let me go!"_

_The gravity came back to me and I flew back to the bed and bounced off. Landing on the floor I pulled myself off using my hands that were scratched._

"_ow."_

_The blinds were up and the sun came flooding in the room. _

"_Get dressed Herobrine. We are leaving in a few minutes"_

_My older brother left the room, getting up I changed into my usual dark blue pants and turquoise shirt. Smoothing the creases I left my room, opening the door I stepped into the wooden hallway which lead to stairs. Not even bothering to eat I stepped out the front door and the blinding sun pierced my purple eyes. We had made a town along with our mother and father, they had adopted us a long time ago, and to this day have no clue of our real age, or our powers, and they aimed to build a huge city together. It was working out so far, none of the town's people knew we were Gods. We take the age of 15, and hide our powers from everyone. Our parents were not home then_

_The cold air whisked around and broke the silence outside, and I began to walk to town center. Passing by humans on either side of me, they waved and I smiled and waved my hand back at them. It was a lovely day out, the clouds gathered at a far corner in the sky covering the blue that hid behind. And everyone was outside waiting for the arrival of the new dragon to rule the end. When an ender dragon gets to its mature age it searches for a mate in the end and they have only one purple egg that sits for as long as it needs too until it predicts its mothers future and hatches exactly 4 months before the mother dies. So it is at its mature stage to have a mate, and lay another egg right when they find one. It's all a giant cycle of life, and death. Just like mortals, I feel very bad for them. We have watched many humans die at our finger tips and moved onto new mortals and towns._

_I arrived at the town center and a purple ender dragon was sitting peacefully next to a cracked egg, the mother was gazing gently down at her egg and growled lightly when humans came too close. The dragons had a tradition to come to the over world when an egg is hatching for the child to just see the over world humans and its surroundings once to learn and go back to the end to train and grow into a mature ender dragon. She gazed at me thoughtfully when I entered into the circle of humans; I then stopped and gazed at the egg. It had a slight purple glow to it and an almost obsidian look. The dark cracks lined the sides and traveled to the bottom. The egg began to break open and the light grew extremely harsh and everyone looked away. Covering my eyes I watched tiny claws weakly come from the top of the hard egg. The light faded and everyone gazed back, the small child dragon fell out of the egg and crushed the sides. It was no higher than my knees. Something was wrong. The child walked around almost lifelessly and gazed at everyone with cloudy eyes. The mother sensed something too and bent down to lick the youngling, to clean the newborn. The audience awed in the cuteness but I frowned._

_The child would not last._


	8. Chapter 8

_Herobrine: captured_

_Chap 8_

_The ender dragon nudged the child lightly to its feet but it fell again, it closed its eyes and whined lightly. It was too weak to survive and the mother looked at Notch then to me, in hopes of help. We did nothing, and that was the day I regretted everything, the day my life fell to the nether. _

_I regret every action I took that day. We should have helped the child, but we did not. We did not want to reveal our true identities. Our millions of years of knowledge, could not be discovered. It would risk our stay at the small town; they would most likely lock us away or try and kill us. But we would get free either way, and we could not be killed. But we can still feel pain, just we heal faster and fatal wounds for a human would heal fast but some can make a God get into its paused state. In the paused state the body shuts down all the way and takes its own actions into hand, giving you no control at all. Losing control is the only option your body has to survive. Destroying all that lays in your path, almost unstoppable until your body heals all the way. _

_The child lay limp by now and the mother could not stop nudging the innocent one. It was dead. The mother would have to find another mate and wait another four hundred years. She looked at us furiously and hissed. Her sharp teeth showed at the rim of her mouth._

"_**you could have saved him!"**_

_And her spikes bristled. She was seething in hatred for us. The deep feeling of guilt washed over me. The town's people were terrified and backed away slowly. A purple light swirled out of the dragon's mouth._

"_Run!"_

_I boomed. The town we once wanted to be so great would not be how we actually wanted it. The town fled and ran for their houses, a big mistake for their part. Hot molted lava shot out of the she-dragons mouth and licked the sides of the houses, they caught fire quickly. I was worried for them. I would not be mortally harmed but the towns people would easily die. I had to get all of the people out of the houses that they were heading right towards. Some were even already in the small huts and panicking. It was all falling to ashes quite literally. i easily rushed to the nearest house, and looked behind me before I entered, Notch was trying to calm the dragon as she stopped around getting lava all over him. He hissed in pain but still persisted in trying to calm the poor ender dragon._

_Opening the door the harsh smoke filled my lungs and choked me. Coughing, I trudged down a small hallway. The floor boards were falling apart and it was hard to walk as fire whisked next to me. The heat was painful but ignoring it I continued into the house. Above screams could be heard as another floor board from the top fell next to me, along with a small boy about the age of 10. He was bleeding in several areas and hacking blood from the black smoke. The boy was getting crushed under the ruble; I went and easily lifted the wood of the human. He looked up at me with innocent eyes and whispered._

"_Help…"_

_Sweeping him up in my arms I hastily made my way to the door. _

_The door was blocked. (GASP) the wood from upstairs had fallen in front of it, covering the iron door. Looking around the whole house was in ruins and the windows that were left had toppled in on themselves. You know. It was about time people should know who I really am, A God living among humans. I hesitated on this thought. It was not a wise choice for the feeble minds of humans to know of such Gods, especially them living like everyday humans. I had no choice if I wanted the boy to live. I put the weak boy down and he was just grasping onto life at this point._

_Raising my hand high a diamond sword formed from particles in the air._

_Holding it in both hands I was again hesitating at using my powers. I had not used them in an extremely long time and yet I was still trying to use a powerful spell. I gazed to my right at the boy, and he was rolling lightly in pain and grimacing at the blistering heat. The sword glowed a bright light and I decided an option. Speaking a couple of mumbled words I struck the ground with the sword and debris flew everywhere. The pieces of the ground raised and the area were I jabbed the wooden boards cracked to the door. The fire was put out with a sweep of my hand and I pushed aside the floating pieces in front of the door. When the door was kicked open by my foot, fresh air flooded the inside. Taking a deep breath, I trudged back to the boy and hauled him up in my arms. He lightly shook in fear and in caution, and then his eyes turned glossy._

_Running back to my sword I easily yanked it out and the blade disappeared into the air as I threw it behind me. Running outside and lightly putting the boy on the gravel I looked around. The air was covered with black smoke and the clouds were tainted a gray. The sky I saw earlier was gone. Houses and houses down a line were burned in front of me and that's when I realized I could not help all of them. The boy I had saved had not moved from his spot and it took me a while to realize there wasn't a heartbeat in the child. Clenching my teeth in anger I was distracted by the boy's death and blinded with my thoughts._

_But a shout brought my attention back to my senses. _

"_Notch, Herobrine! Where are you?! Please answer!" it was our "mother". She cared most for us when our father could care less about us; she was there at our aid when we were in need. _

_But cloudiness was still fogging my mind, and I could not fight it. Landing on my knees I grasped my head harshly and shook it back and forth. The white at the rims of my vision would not leave. "No. No! STOP! Not again!" I hammered the ground and that did nothing to help the pain. I had made the greatest mistake in my life that day. It was the doubt in my mind when I casted the spell, the dead body lying on the ground. This one town changed me so much. Regret pierced the sides of my mind. The boy didn't even live anyways! What was the use of these powers? Were they so much as to being a curse?_

_The white swallowed my vision sucking me into a deep black hole. Letting it suck me in, I thought. I thought about everything. How me and my brother counted on each other. How we hung out all the time, always around each other's presence. What about the friends we had? Where were they now? Dead? I'm very positive about that. I then fell all the way backwards and my head was facing down. I then fell into a deep sleep that I could not wake out of and never wish to go back in. _

_Please don't. I tried didn't I?_


	9. Chapter 9

Herobrnes capture

Chap 9

I woke with a sudden gasp, and Candycove rushed over from the kitchen. Nagging me with her worried ranting.

"Are you okay? What happened? Nightmares?"

She was more used to me than I expected, considering there was a nightmare resting in her casual living room. I shot up quickly hitting my head on her forehead. She had come from above and was looking at me with a worried expression. She staggered backwards in pain and I flinched at the touch, not being harmed by the pain but more curious. Her touch was very warm. Thus, curiosity getting the best of me I floated above the side of the bed and landed quickly next to her. Candycove stepped back again and I grabbed her hand harshly. Touching the side I stroked it, the first time I had felt warm mortal skin in years. Other than the blood, but that doesn't count. She stepped back again and jerked her hand away, and backed slowly to the kitchen, I was left sitting in the living room alone again

"_Sorry. It's just that I haven't felt warm flesh in a long time. Secretly I wish I had some of my own."_

She was absolutely terrified.

"Wait so you don't have real skin."

I shrugged. _"I don't really know myself. All I know is that it's cold. That's it."_

She reached in a draw and drew knife from it. Raising the knife she shot it down on the table. (TROLOLOLOLLLL)

The carrot below the knife split into two pieces. Her accuracy was great with the carrot and she quickly shredded the rest. Still curious of what the cat-hybrid was doing I watched with intent eyes. Candycove kept glancing at me with curious eyes. Not saying anything she proceeded to put the pieces of the carrots into a bag then in her backpack. She handed me one too.

"Here, come with me"

Grabbing the top of the bag I followed her out the door. It was slightly cloudy out, and there were no animals out what so ever. And the fog had drifted to the ground settling against the trees in the distance and creating dew. It was very moist outside; the air was heavy and refreshing on my rough lungs. This was the perfect weather for me. I loved the foggy forests that I could hide in and be disguised easily by the trees, and being outside the city made it even better. Leading me around the house, she walked up to a fence. The fence held four pigs and two cows. They backed up when they saw me; at least they had the common sense that some humans would. I suppose their instinct had told them to "stay away, danger, don't go close, death!" and their instincts were right. I wanted so badly to take those large heads and take them out of their places, it would satisfy me so, and they can also be a source of food. I suppose Candycove didn't use them as food at all because she took a sliced carrot out of the plastic bag and reached out her hand to the animals. They were too temped by the carrot to even pay attention to me. They would risk their lives for the carrots. What idiots. My eyes began to glow brightly as I saw the animals walk up to the carrot. Candycove looked at me sternly and spoke.

"Don't."

Was all she said and I looked away. I couldn't help it, they could have walked into their bloody deaths and I wanted that to happen so badly. But for some reason I didn't want to upset Candycove again.

"Come on, come here." I walked up next to her and the pig on the other side of the fence. The pig was led by the carrot over to me. She dropped the carrot in my open hands and gestured to the pig. I looked at her like she was stupid.

"_No. I'm not feeding this thing." _I tried to give the carrot back to her but she refused. Putting her hands behind her back she shrugged.

"Come on now Hero, it's not that hard!" she smiled. That is the first smile I have seen sense I have arrived here. I didn't say anything but gaze at her smile. Come to think of it all I have seen are screams and frowns. For years I have been left alone and haunted the very people who lurk in the shadows of the city. Thinking that they are the scary ones I would show them who is the scariest. I'm the strongest who had ever lived.

Candycove shoved me closer to the fence but I refused, stepping back again.

"_It is not in my nature to help these animals."_

Turning around I ignored her and walked back around to the front of the house. I wouldn't go back inside because there would be nothing to do inside. And if I did stay inside then I would have to awkwardly talk to her. I had nothing to do so I started to walk into the forest and the fog surrounded me, swallowing me whole. It would follow me as I walked between the trees; usually there are cabins almost like Candycoves in the oak trees. Shadows raked the ground and my steps echoed slightly in the forest. The sun would not reach through the clouds and the forest was a dark gray now. The unsettledness began to spread through the forest and I used my dark powers to seep from my feet with every step into the ground, creating a large shadow underneath me that got bigger with every step. Suddenly I heard a shout I seemed to be a little boy that was running through the woods, absolutely terrified, I wondered exactly why for I was no were near him, the scream was a ways off. Turning to that direction I followed the clear scent of blood. And peeked around the nearest tree, I cleared out the fog around the boy on the ground to uncover the bloody patch of grass around him. He lay there limp and the scent of death lay in the air. Damn I was too late to finish the boy. A zombie lay over his dead body and was finishing him, what a cruel sight to see.

The age of the boy had to be around the age of 10.

I turned around in hopes of finding other prey to come across, for my power was filling up at the scent of death and I wanted to satisfy the hunger for blood. For a long time I walked and weaved between trees, eventually, getting bored of wondering with nothing but a couple of mobs passing by. Then hearing fast heartbeats I followed the noises once again, hoping to find something better than an already dead corpse. I could hear the clink of metal and weapons being drawn. These humans knew I was nearby and one of the voices said.

"Get ready I can feel his presence. Do not split up, no matter what."

Ah so they were looking for me? Makes sense Notch should be sending out patrols especially with all the murders in the ally way. Many people most likely saw what occurred there and the ones that escaped would have told Notch. And maybe he already discovered I had escaped after Candycove saved me.

Quietly stepping towards the group I stopped the shadows from spreading more. There was just enough left under my feet to morph into it. Taking precaution I looked past a birch tree just out of sight of the large group. They were heading straight towards me. Heavy iron plates lined their chests and helmets for protection from above. It would be harder to kill these humans than the thieves on the street. The group was men and they paced around with weapons of choice. I stayed behind the tree in wait for them to get closer, that's when I would strike them with my weapon of choice. They began to walk on the pathway into the woods next to me and I stepped out surprising them.

"_Looking for me?"_ The group slightly backed away. I looked at my fingernails in fake "disappointment."

"_I was hoping someone would find me by now. Actually I found you! It's a bit of a disappointment for me. I really enjoy seeing the looks on your faces, filthy humans." _I spat to them. Raising my hand a diamond sword materialized out of thin air, the swords aura shined a slight blue and it shone the bright blue radiantly.

"_let's get started…"_


End file.
